


Old Habits

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader is part of Yondu's crew and starts to notice changes in Yondu whenever they take jobs from a certain Xandarian socialite. The truth fractures their relationship.





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story written for a song challenge on Tumblr. Story was inspired by the lyrics to "Somebody Else" by the 1975, because I can totally picture that song playing somewhere on Contraxia.

_So I heard you found somebody else_  
_And at first I thought it was a lie_  
_I took all my things that make sounds_  
_The rest I can do without_

Staring at the tiny enclosure that had been your room for the last four years, you took a deep breath and sighed. Admittingly a bit of a slob, you picked up all the trash from the floor, organized the odds and ends on the desk in the corner, made the small bed on the side wall, and packed the few clothes you had into a bag. Standing at the door, your eyes scanned the metal room for anything you might have forgotten when they landed on a little plastic dog. Your eyes fell to the ground as you thought about the last couple of months. You tried to look past everything, but it had become too much for you. Shaking your head of the bad thoughts, you reached your hand over to the desk and grabbed the rectangular music player Peter had copied all of his music on for you. Placing it in your jacket pocket, you snuck off the Eclector in the middle of the night and hitched a ride off of the planet you were currently docked on.

______________

The data pad in one of Yondu’s many pockets started to vibrate just as the two of you finally made it to your bed. Having had a little too much to drink at dinner, Yondu didn’t have the patience to walk all the way back to his chambers, settling for your small room instead. Word had spread on the Eclector that you two were a thing, and having been seeing each other a little over a year, Yondu had finally stopped trying to put an end to the rumors. You were his, and he didn’t care what the other Ravagers had to say about it now. 

“You gonna get that?” you asked as the Centaurian continued kissing down your neck.

“Mm-mm,” Yondu mumbled into your neck. “I’m off duty.” He smirked as he resumed his current job at hand. A few seconds later the data pad stopped. As you began to relax and enjoy the sweet torture of your blue lover, the vibrations started again. You let out a sigh, and Yondu grunted before removing himself from you and grabbing the device from his pocket.

“Hmm” his voice sounded after a couple of minutes, still staring at the device.

“What?” you asked, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“That Xandarian socialite, Violetta Oro?” he said looking up at you. “Apparently someone broke into her home and stole some of her jewelry.”

“So?”

“So, them jewels are worth thousands of units. She wants to hire us to find ‘em before they get sold on the market.” Yondu’s red eyes watched you as you thought things over.

“How much is she offering?” you finally asked. Yondu broke into a grin, his crooked teeth glinting even in the dim light of your room. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear how much the woman was offering to pay. Your mouth fell open at the obscene amount of money.

“Whatchu think, baby?” Yondu asked after a moment. Unable to form words, you just repeatedly nodded your head.

“Good.” Yondu smiled, setting the data pad down. He removed his duster jacket and boots, and leaned over you as you settled back into your bed.

The job went off without a hitch, and as promised, the Ravagers were handsomely rewarded. To celebrate, Yondu docked on Contraxia for the night, allowing his crew to revel after their hard work. It also meant you two had the whole ship to yourselves for the evening. Your naked bodies intertwined underneath the fur covers of Yondu’s bed, your head laid on his chest while Yondu had closed his eyes to rest briefly. You smiled to yourself, enjoying the silence on the ship and finally having some alone time with the Captain. Your bliss was interrupted by a sequence of repeating vibrations. Frustrated at the disruption, Yondu muttered under his breath before opening his eyes and leaning over to grab the pad.

“Shit!” He remarked.

“What?” You asked, feigning interest as you laid your head back down on his sturdy chest.

“Oro got another job for us. Says she’ll double what she paid us this time.”

“Really?” Curiosity getting the better of you. You turned and rested your head on your hand, looking over at the device.

“How’s ‘bout it, baby?” he looked over at you, pursing his lips. You read over the job details again. This was more dangerous than the first job, and you didn’t understand why Violetta Oro decided to request the Ravagers’ services again.

“I don’t know Yondu,” hesitation in your voice. “This is way more dangerous. Breaking into a Centurion’s office? We’re dealing with the government now?”

“Well, he wronged her!” Yondu tried to justify the mission.

“And why is that _our_ problem?” you huffed, removing the fur blankets from your body and walking towards the small shower in the quarters. Yondu sighed and got up from the bed to follow you. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you turned the handle to start the water. He placed a kiss to your shoulder while his hands started to lightly run up and down your sides.

“Come on, (y/n),” his raspy voice cooed. “Just think of all ‘em units. I could take ya’s somewhere real nice and we can have a real night away off this ship.” Yondu’s lips trailed up and down the side of your neck, his crooked teeth teasingly nipped along your skin and sent goosebumps down your spine.

“Hmm, what ya say baby?”

You were still irritated at him, but god he knew how to touch your body to coerce you into anything he wanted. You started thinking what’s one more mission? Yondu’s crew was an experienced group and you knew if anyone could pull this off it would be him. Wanting to tease the Centaurian a little and keep his curiosity, you turned around in his arms.

“Let me think about it in the shower?” you raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on your face as your hands rubbed up and down his muscular arms. You grabbed his hands in yours, and guided him into the steaming shower with you.

 

A couple of weeks later you went on the mission. Breaking into the Nova Corps main building, Yondu had just grabbed the pendant Oro’s ex lover had kept. Everything was going to plan and Yondu smiled at you when a loud siren sounded throughout the entire building. One of the Ravagers had set off an invisible trap, and metal walls were falling down all the doors and windows at lighting speed. Panic set in and everyone broke into a run to get back on the Eclector as guards appeared, taking down anyone in their sights. Many Ravagers went down, and out of the corner of your eye you saw Kraglin get hit in the leg.

“Yondu!” you yelled as you ran back to Kraglin. Yondu was paces ahead of you, but turned at your voice, and saw you struggling to get Kraglin to his feet. He stuffed the gold pendant into his pocket and ran back to help. Quickly the both of you took Kraglin by a shoulder and got him to the ship. Yondu went to the Captain’s chair to start the engines.

“What are you doing?!” you asked after making sure Kraglin was okay.

“We’re gettin outta here, Darlin,” Yondu replied, avoiding eye contact with you.

“What about the others?!” Your eyes widened in shock. Was he really going to abandon half his crew? They weren’t that far behind you, and you couldn’t live with yourself knowing they got to the docking station with the Eclector to be nowhere in sight. You made eye contact with Yondu, his red eyes glaring at you when you told him to stay put. The look in his eyes scared you for a moment before you made a particular threat to him about cutting your evenings together. He mumbled under his breath before begrudgingly agreeing to stay for a couple of minutes before taking off. After staring out of the window for what felt like hours, a small group of the crew appeared from the building running towards the ship. You breathed a sigh of relief knowing your threat wasn’t in vain, but you knew once you were alone in the confines of his room, you and Yondu were going to have it out.

You stood on opposite sides of Yondu’s bed, both your arms animatedly flying about as you each defended your side of the argument. 

“That was too close of a call!” you spat out.

“We was fine! Just like any other mission!” Yondu yelled back.

“No, it wasn’t!” you shook your head. Frustrated you sat on the bed, your back facing the Centaurian. “You changed out there Yondu, and I didn’t like it.”

“What ya mean I changed?!” you looked over your shoulder as his brows furrowed and lips tightened as he waited for you to answer.

“I mean you were going to abandon your crew on Xandar. I saw the look in your eyes. All you were thinking about were the units.” You sat in silence waiting for him to respond. When he didn’t, you got up from the bed and walked out of the door.

Later that night, unable to sleep, you heard the doors of your tiny room slide open and close and felt the edge of your bed dip. You turned around on your side to see Yondu, his fingers fumbling with a small, plastic dog in his hands.

“I’m sorry, (y/n).” his voice whispered as he handed you the toy. You took it from him, looking at the brown and white spots on the long ears. Yondu always remembered you on his days out, and would bring you back anything he found cute. Sighing, you forgave him. You knew Yondu’s heart was always in the right place, he just didn’t always think things through.

“Just tell her no next time?” you asked and Yondu nodded his head. You placed the plastic dog on the desk next to your growing collection, and cuddled into Yondu who stayed with you the rest of the night.

 

_Our love has gone cold_  
_You’re intertwining your soul with somebody else_

 

Weeks went by and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. The Ravagers had been having a steady line of work, and Kraglin and Yondu were frequenting the markets to make deals on items you collected. Yondu had also started to spoil you with more lavish gifts than his usual trinkets. It was late one evening when Yondu came to your quarters with another gift for you. You weren’t sure exactly what is was, but it looked like a female alien. She had tentacles for arms and a winged back. The thing wasn’t ugly though, being made out of gold. It kind of reminded you of an angel. You thanked him for it and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Yondu went back to his room to shower. Staring at the statue something about it felt off to you. You turned the object in your hands, studying the four eyes on the face, the long, bended arms, and the details of the wings on the back. You tipped it upside down to see if there was an artist’s name on the bottom. Something was engraved, but had faded over time. You brought it closer to your eyes when you made out the words O-R-O.

A white hot heat spread throughout your body. Maybe your eyes were deceiving you. You glanced down at the statue again, and the words were clearer this time. He was still in contact with her. You felt tears sting your eyes as your body got up from the chair and marched towards Yondu’s room. Not even bothering knocking, you punched the keypad to unlock the doors and barged in. Yondu, standing at the end of his bed in his pants, turned around as you threw the statue at him, his quick reflexes catching it with little hesitation.

“You wanna tell me where you got that?!”

“Whatchu mean?” he asked. “I got it in the marketplace.”

“Bullshit Yondu! Look at the bottom of it!” Yondu tilted the statue over, his ruby eyes narrowing in on the bottom. His face fell when he made out the words etched underneath. Rubbing a hand over his face, he cursed under his breath.

“Are you cheating on me?” you questioned.

“What? NO!” he bellowed out, tossing the statue on his bed. “I didn’t know her name was on it!”

“Then how in the hell did you give me something that clearly belongs to Violetta Oro?!” Yondu looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with you.

“I…I’ve been doing small jobs here and there for her. Pickin up extra units.”

“I asked you to stop.”

“I know,” he said in a soft voice, nodding his head.

“Damnit Yondu! She’s using you!” you spat out. “How do you not see that?!”

“She ain’t using me!” he said louder, finding his voice again. You shook your head at him. Yondu may have been one of the best Ravager Captains in the galaxy, and he was street smart, but when it came to money, he lost all sense. 

“Yes, she is. She’s using the units as bait to get you to do her petty, dirty work for her.” Tears now silently streaming down your face, you quickly wiped them away. He was going behind your back after you asked him to stop taking jobs from Oro. You didn’t know if he was cheating, but some kind of relationship was there, and it hurt too much to think about.

“How can I trust you anymore?” you asked, your voice weak. Yondu was silent, he couldn’t look at you for more than a few seconds before his eyes returned to the floor. You waited and he didn’t answer. You went back to your room, thinking he needed time, and waited, but he didn’t come. You weren’t going to wait for him anymore, you packed up all your things and snuck out in the middle of the night. 

 

_Come on baby_  
_This ain’t the last time that I’ll see your face_

_I just don’t believe that you have got it in you ‘cause_  
_We are just gonna keep 'doin’ it’ and everytime_  
_I start to believe in anything you’re saying_  
_I’m reminded that I should be getting over it_

 

Months had gone by since you left the Eclector, and your thoughts were constantly plagued with images of Yondu and Violetta Oro. You wondered how many more of her jobs Yondu went on, and couldn’t help but picture the two of them together. You thought leaving was the best thing for you to do. You were hurt and angry, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get the Centaurian out of your mind.

You made ends meet by doing the odd job here and there, and on your nights off found yourself in the same old bars of Contraxia. Tonight, a particularly handsome Xandarian took a seat next to you. Finding yourself not repulsed like you usually were with the other occupants, you let him buy your next drink. Smiling at the man you hadn’t felt this good in a while, although you knew a part of that was from the buzz of the alcohol. Your eyes wandered around the establishment, when they caught sight of a blue figure walking in. Immediately you felt your body sober up, the light bubble of happiness inside of you popping. Mouth dry you averted your eyes back to the Xandarian, who was in the middle of telling a rather boring story about his youth. You watched the man talk, but your mind was elsewhere. This wasn’t the first time you had seen Yondu around. Your last encounter with him flashed before your eyes.

 

Whenever you spotted him on Contraxia you did your best to disappear, but on more than one occasion he had caught sight of you and called after you. That night you walked into the bar’s restroom in the back, and waited. Finally thinking it had been long enough, you caved and walked out the door, right into Yondu. He walked you back into the hallway, started going on about how he understood why you left, but that nothing happened between him and Oro. You grew irritated at his excuse of an apology.

“I was doing it for ya!” He started arguing with you when you told him that wasn’t the only reason why you left.

“Fuck you, Yondu! You just wanted the units, no matter the job!” you responded. He still didn’t get it. “I didn’t need any of it!” You pushed his chest to get him to move away from you but he didn’t budge, which only angered you more.

“I guess that’s why Peter left, huh?” Your anger making you spill out hateful words. You pushed again and he moved a little this time.

“It became too much for him too? I guess old habits are hard to break?!”

Yondu had let you push him up against the opposite wall of the hallway. You glared at him as he started smiling at your last words.

“Yeah, guess they are.” His blue tongue glided over his upper lip. Your eyes moved to his rough lips and you swallowed hard and took a breathe. You missed him no matter how hard you tried to deny it, and his little teasing caused a response in your body. Your heart started buzzing and you let out of breathe.

“Oh, fuck it.” you muttered out, your hands grabbing hold of his neck and lips smashing into his. Your teeth knocked into his but you didn’t care, you only thought about how good it felt when his hands grasped your hips and his fingers dug into your skin. His hands went to the back of your thighs and you jumped a little as he picked you up and carried you to one of the rooms in the back. Yondu threw you on the bed, both your clothes off in seconds. He didn’t waste any time as you were both hungry for each other, and without warning he plunged into you. You screamed out when Yondu entered you, the pain turning into pleasure as he started a hard, steady rhythm. Both of you moaning out loud, not caring if anyone could hear you as they walked by. It didn’t take long for the warmth to spread across your body, writhing underneath Yondu’s big frame as he brought you over the edge with him soon following. The next morning you snuck out of the room, telling yourself it wouldn’t happen again. You let him get under your skin one more time, but this time, you swore, you were done.

 

You were just about to excuse yourself from the Xandarian when you heard the familiar gravelly voice call your name. Slowly, you lifted your gaze up to him, the colorful lights of the bar illuminating his blue skin in yellows, greens, and purples. The synthetic rhythm of the song playing in the bar filled your ears and you couldn’t hear what Yondu said next.

“Huh?” you called out.

“I said can I talk ta ya in private?” he yelled back. You looked over at the Xandarian, who had no idea what was going on, and excused yourself before you could say anything in response. You followed Yondu out into the frigid night air of Contraxia. 

“Ya seein someone else?” he asked as you walked out of the bar.

“No, just met him tonight,” you said. “Was kind of starting to bore me actually,” you admitted before you could stop yourself. You saw the corner of Yondu’s mouth turn upwards out of the side of your eye. You continued walking around the neon lit planet, the crunching of snow underneath your feet, and the muffled beat of music from the bar were the only sounds emanating around you. His silence was driving you crazy.

“You still working for Oro?” you asked. Yondu huffed out a laugh and smiled at the ground.

“Nah, ya was right,” he sighed. You stopped in your tracks. He looked over at you, his red eyes studying your face. “Cut off ties with her. She made a pass at me when I said I wouldn’t do a job. Happened ‘bout right after our last encounter.” A smile ghosting his face remembering your night together. You let his words sink it, he was admitting you were right.

“Told you.”

“Yeah, I know,” he admitted. His eyes softened and he cleared his throat before continuing. “Been thinkin ‘bout a lot of things recently, and m’sorry…‘bout everything.” You studied his face, looking for any sign that he could be lying to you.

“What made you change your mind?” You asked crossing your arms.

“Peter.”

“Peter?!” you called out confused. Yondu laughed at your outburst before explaining what he had been up to these last couple of months, including the Battle of Xandar.

“So you’re helping the government out now?”

“On occasion,” he smirked. He inched towards you and placed a hand on your cheek, his thumb tracing over your frostbitten skin. His smile disappeared and he looked at you like he’d never done before. His face was serious, his eyes never wavering as he started to speak. 

“Peter needed me. When it was all over, I realized I needed you.” You unfolded your arms as Yondu slid his around you. Letting his hands run up and down your body, feeling the trail of heat they left on you out in the cold, made you realize how much you missed him. Maybe he would betray you again, maybe he wouldn’t. All you knew was at this moment, it felt right, and you were tired of being unhappy.

“I need you too.” you answered. Yondu smiled at you and leaned his head down to kiss you. Old habits were hard to break, and you didn’t think you’d ever get rid of this one.


End file.
